


Roots Before Branches

by neverendingautumn



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Family, Fluff, Happy, Kids, M/M, Marriage, larry stylinson kids
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingautumn/pseuds/neverendingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RBB to opowieść o perypetiach z życia Louisa i Harry’ego, począwszy od ich poznania. Zaglądając w zacisze mieszkania i będąc świadkami kłótni, sprzeczek i uroczystego godzenia się, stajemy się cichymi widzami ich normalnego, lecz zwariowanego życia. Opowieść przedstawia ich coming outy, zaręczyny, spotkania z rodzicami, małżeństwo, dzieci i zestarzenie się. Tak różne osoby - zachowujące się niemal jak heteroseksualne małżeństwo - już na samym początku wiedzą, że cokolwiek się stanie, i tak będą razem… choć nigdy nie będą w stanie sobie tego przyznać ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots Before Branches

Najpierw korzenie, potem gałęzie – | 1 |.

\- Co to za chłopak?

Wzrok Mily powiódł za wskazującym palcem Louisa.

\- Harry. Powinniście się poznać.

Louis oddał kieliszek koleżance i z uśmiechem na ustach podszedł do kędzierzawego chłopaka. Ten kiwał się w rytm muzyki, obserwując swoją siostrę tańczącą w białej sukni.

\- Pięknie wygląda, prawda? - zapytał Louis.

Harry odwrócił się do niego i mierząc szybkim wzrokiem, odpowiedział:

\- Sam pomagałem jej dobrać makijaż i całą resztę.

\- Przyjaciel? Brat? Kuzyn?

\- Brat. – Harry się uśmiechnął.

\- Ja przyszedłem tu z koleżanką twojej siostry.

Harry przytaknął. Oboje obserwowali tańczących gości i kiedy zrobiło się niezręcznie, Louis postanowił się przedstawić. Kiedy Harry stwierdził, że jego nazwisko jest zabawne i bardzo do niego pasuje, rozpromienił się. Tego wieczoru wyglądał na bardzo nieśmiałego, ale Harry był jedyną osobą, z którą Louis potrafił się tu dogadać, więc trwał przy nim póki nie zaczęli czuć się w swoim towarzystwie swobodnie. Poza tym nie mógł ukryć podekscytowania, gdy wreszcie został poproszony przez nowego przyjaciela do tańca.

Kilka godzin później dosiedli się do innych młodych gości, którzy wyszli na papierosa i siedzieli wraz z nimi na schodach , wdychając świeże, wieczorne powietrze.

Kiedy wybiła czwarta lub piąta nad ranem i goście z każdą minutą mieli ochotę opuścić lokal, koleżanka Louisa również poczuła znużenie i uprzejmie poprosiła, by Louis odwiózł ją do domu. Tak więc Harry i Louis wymienili się numerami z dziwnym przeczuciem, że i tak już nigdy się nie spotkają. Lecz to był dopiero początek ich znajomości.

| 2 |

Po dwóch miesiącach zbliżania się do siebie, znaczących spojrzeń, pretekstów, by spotykać się kiedy tylko się da i odkrywania, czy to na pewno miłość, Louis i Harry mogli śmiało ogłosić wśród swoich przyjaciół, że są razem. Postanowili nie robić z tego wielkiej sensacji i nie mówić rodzicom, lecz podekscytowanie Louisa było silniejsze i pewnego wieczoru przyznał swojej mamie, że z kimś się spotyka. Byli wtedy na wspólnych zakupach. Akurat wracali samochodem i zatrzymując się na czerwonym świetle, Jay Tomlinson zapytała:

\- Masz dziewczynę?

Dla Louisa to pytanie wydawało się denerwujące nawet jeśli nie interesował się dziewczynami. Po prostu nie lubił, gdy rodzice ingerowali w jego życie uczuciowe, choć skrycie zawsze miał ochotę poplotkować ze swoją rodzicielką.

\- Nie - odpowiedział.

\- A chciałbyś mieć?

\- Nie.

\- A chciałbyś mieć chłopaka?

Louis mocno się zarumienił i sam dobrze o tym wiedział.

\- Właściwie, to mam jednego.

W tamtej chwili cała bariera jaka stała pomiędzy synem a matką po prostu znikła. Jay Tomlinson przyznała, że nie jest zaskoczona, ale zawsze potrzebowała tego potwierdzania. W domu, ona i jej syn siedzieli do trzeciej w nocy rozmawiając jak najlepsze przyjaciółki.

Potem, na rodzinnych spotkaniach Jay opowiadała wszystkim jak tamtego wieczoru całe gejostwo zostało przelane. Louis mocno żałował, że nie zakazał jej mówić o tym incydencie i zwykle wychodził z pokoju, gdy rozmowa zaczynała schodzić na jego temat. To nie tak, że jego rodzina była nietolerancyjna - wręcz przeciwnie - ale po prostu czasem za bardzo krążyła wokół niego jako geja.

Louis często opowiadał o Harrym, ale długo zwlekał z zaproszeniem go do domu. Harry był typowym facetem, który niechętnie podchodził do spotkań z rodzicami swojej drugiej połówki. Póki był młody, chciał szaleć i nie przestrzegać reguł, wplątując siebie i Louisa w różne kłopoty. Kiedy siedzieli razem wieczorami, oglądając filmy lub leżąc na sobie i Louis proponował obiad w swoim rodzinnym domu, Harry wyskakiwał z pomysłem wyjazdu pod namiot lub wakacji z przyjaciółmi - ponieważ dawno się z nimi nie widzieli - na tak długo aż Louis zapomni o całej sprawie.

Wszystkie te wymówki nie prowadziły do niczego złego. Harry po prostu czekał na odpowiedni moment, kiedy mógłby stanąć przed lustrem i powiedzieć sobie, że kocha Louisa Tomlinsona na tyle, by mógł poznać jego rodziców.

Najzabawniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że gdy Louis stracił już nadzieję, Harry z uśmiechem na ustach obwieścił, że ma ochotę wpaść na obiad do Tomlinsonów. Louis z wrażenia upuścił nóż, którym smarował kanapkę.

Na kolacji został przyjęty bardzo łagodnie. Wręczył Jay kwiaty, a gospodarzowi domu butelkę dobrego wina. Siostry Louisa również dostały co nieco w postaci czekolady i z takim podarunkiem zostały odprawione na górę, do swoich pokoi. Z początku bardzo zainteresowały się Harry’m. W końcu nie codziennie poznaje się chłopaka swojego brata. A ponieważ był to bardzo uroczy widok nawet dla najmłodszych bliźniąt, uwiesiły się na nogach Harry’ego, witając go tym gestem w gronie szalonej rodziny Tomlinsonów i w pełni akceptując. Louis znał Harry’ego za dobrze, by wierzyć, że stara się tak po prostu. Dlatego gdy Harry zaproponował przy jego rodzicach, by Louis wprowadził się do jego mieszkania, musiał udać podekscytowanie. Tak naprawdę już od dłuższego czasu spodziewał się, że Harry to zrobi. Trudno było się nie domyślić, skoro ciągle powtarzał, że jego mieszkanie jest dość duże dla dwóch osób.

Tak Harry i Louis zamieszkali razem.

| 3 |

Można było poczuć wyjątkową więź między tą dwójką, kiedy radośnie przygotowywali kolację dla zaproszonych gości. Właściwie to całe mieszkanie było przepełnione nastoletnią miłością, która nie znała granic i lubiła łamać parę zasad, choć Louis i Harry mieli już skończone ponad dwadzieścia lat. Z czasem zaczęli zachowywać się jak prawdziwe heteroseksualne małżeństwo. Harry zapraszał do siebie kumpli na mecz i piwo, a w tym czasie Louis wychodził z koleżankami na zakupy. Kiedy wracali, zwykle dziewczyny siadały obok swoich chłopaków, a Louis odstawiał siatki i rzucał się na Harry’ego z całusami, opowiadając o spędzonym dniu, mimo to, iż Harry wciąż oglądał, a koledzy rzucali jęki obrzydzenia. Jednak kochał Louisa tak bardzo, że nie potrafił odmówić mu tych paru minut uwagi.

Lubili kochać się przez całe noce, gdy tylko można było sobie na to pozwolić. Kiedy Louis skończył studia, automatycznie znalazł pracę jako nauczyciel angielskiego, co oznaczało, że musi pracować z młodzieżą i dużo się wysypiać.

Kiedy pewnego dnia przygotowywali się do snu, Harry czyścił swoje zęby, a Louis nakładał krem, zaczęli bardzo poważną rozmowę o przyszłości Harry’ego.

\- Myślałeś już co będziesz robił w przyszłości?

Harry zaczekał aż wyszoruje trzonowce, a potem wzruszając ramionami wybełkotał:

\- Cy ja fiem? Zafse sę cos znajdze, ne?

\- No - przytaknął mu Louis. - Ale może coś konkretnego, żeby zapewnić sobie dobrą przyszłość?

Choć Harry jak na typowego faceta nie był zbyt bystry, tym razem zrozumiał do czego dąży jego chłopak.

Wypluł pastę i przepłukał usta wodą.

\- Co powiesz na agenta nieruchomości? Chyba zarabiają dobrze, a ja zawsze miałem smykałkę do interesów. Znam parę trików, które przekonują ludzi do drogich decyzji - powiedział i mruknął w lustrze do swojego chłopaka, który rozpromienił się i jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zadzwonił do Cher, Perrie i Danielle, by podzielić się z nimi tą wiadomością.

| 4 |

Kiedy Harry skończył studia, zdobył pracę i pochwalił się sprzedażą pierwszego domu, zrozumiał, że to na co Louis liczył od roku, zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Zabrał go na wakacje do Francji, zapłacił za kolację, a potem, gdy stanęli pod wieżą Eiffla, kilku muzyków zaczęło grać zapłaconą przez Harry’ego piosenkę. Uklęknął na jedno kolano, wyciągnął z kieszeni pudełeczko, na którego widok Louis prawie dostał zawału i uśmiechając się do śmiesznie zdezorientowanej twarzy swojego chłopaka, powiedział:

\- Louis Williamie Tomlinsonie. Towarzyszyłeś mi we wszystkich najszczęśliwszych i najsmutniejszych chwilach życia. Chcę spędzić to życie z Tobą. Móc się tobą opiekować, chwalić, całować, trzymać za rękę i mówić, że należysz tylko do mnie. Więc Louis… Tak bardzo pragnę się z tobą zestarzeć. Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Zanim Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć, tysiące łez spłynęło po jego policzkach i wiele bliżej nieokreślonych dźwięków podekscytowania obdarzyło uszy Harry’ego. Z trudem, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu, Louis wykrzyczał: TAK. A brzmiało to tak głośno, że przechodzący obok ludzie zatrzymali się i z radością obserwowali liczne akty czułości jakie działy się później między tą dwójką.

| 5 |

Coming Out Harry’ego nie był taki jak Louisa. Praktycznie w ogóle nie przyznał się, że z kimś się spotyka, a co dopiero, że tym kimś jest facet. Po powrocie z Francji przyszedł czas, by zapytać rodziców Louisa o zgodę na małżeństwo i choć było to niepotrzebne to Harry uparł się to zrobić. Louis często zaczepiał go i robił sobie żarty, że jego narzeczony ściśle przestrzega tradycji, póki nie zorientował się, że naprawdę takowa tradycja istnieje. W rodzinie Styles mężczyzna, który oświadczył się kobiecie, musiał złożyć wizytę u jej rodziców, by zapytać o zgodę na poślubienie jej. Był tylko jeden problem… Louis nie był kobietą.

Kiedy Harry zaczął uświadamiać sobie, że nie jest w stanie ukryć przed rodzicami małżeństwa, coraz częściej zaczął wyobrażać sobie spotkanie z nimi. Co za tym idzie, miał okropne koszmary o tacie zmieniającym się w potwora lub mamie leżącej na podłodze we łzach. Kiedy pewnej nocy obudził się w nocy zlany potem, Louis przytulił go i powiedział:

\- Po prostu do nich zadzwoń.

Po czym przewracając oczami położył się z powrotem i pociągnął Harry’ego za sobą.

Nim jednak do tego telefonu doszło, Harry i Louis wybierali się z cudowną wiadomością do Tomlinsonów. Harry poprawiał swoją marynarkę, krzywiąc się przed lustrem.

\- Znów o tym myślisz? - zapytał go Louis, szukając w szafeczce swoich ulubionych perfum. Harry wzruszył ramionami i pomógł Louisowi szukać.

\- Nie mogę przestać. Naprawdę chciałbym nie musieć tego robić.

\- To nie może być aż tak straszne.

\- Nie? - Harry uniósł brew. - Moi rodzice uważają, że geje i lesbijki powinni spłonąć w dużym piecu.

Louis roześmiał się i łapiąc nagle ukochany flakonik, podniósł się na wysokość lustra.

\- Nie śmiej się. Całe życie musiałem udawać hetero.

\- Teraz jeszcze bardziej żałuję, że mój narzeczony nie jest aktorem.

\- Nazwałeś mnie swoim narzeczonym - zagruchał Harry. - Wiesz jak bardzo to lubię.

Louis stanął na palcach, by dosięgnąć ust Harry’ego, a gdy się od nich oderwał, fuchnął:

\- Wciąż nie mogę znieść różnicy wzrostu.

\- A ja wręcz przeciwnie. W dniu naszego ślubu będę mógł zrobić tak…

Harry wziął Louisa na ręce w sposób, w jaki zwykle trzymało się pannę młodą. Louis znów się roześmiał, lecz po chwili uniósł dumnie głowę i zmarszczył nos.

\- Pozostaw takie akcje dla moich rodziców.

\- No tak! Zapomniałem jak bardzo lubią, gdy traktuje cię jak księżniczkę.

Postawił Louisa na ziemię, a ten skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Nie jak księżniczkę, tylko… - zaciął się. - tylko jak kogoś bardzo dla ciebie ważnego.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przytaknął. Lubił dawać Louisowi do zrozumienia, że ma rację, nawet jeśli tak nie było. Po prostu miał w swoim domu wybredną panienkę w skórze przystojnego mężczyzny. Przypuszczał, że rodzice Louisa są tego świadomi.

Na obiedzie wszystko wyglądało tak jak zawsze, prócz śmiesznie podekscytowanego Louisa. Jego rodzice od początku wiedzieli, że coś się święci, ale czekali cicho na wyjaśnienia Harry’ego, którego uwielbiali. Może była to zasługa dobrych wieści jakie pojawiały się wraz z jego obecnością, prezentów dla dziewczynek i tego, że był ich talizmanem. Kiedy przychodził nigdy nie działo się nic złego. Jay nie przypaliła pieczeni, Anglia wygrywała kolejny mecz, a Daisy i Pheobe przynosiły dobre oceny.

Kiedy wieczór się dłużył, Louis nie wytrzymał, wstał z hukiem z miejsca i przy wszystkich powiedział:

\- Harry mi się oświadczył.

Po długiej i krępującej ciszy, która sprawiła, że Louis mocno żałował swoich słów, Jay po prostu otworzyła szeroko usta, Lottie i Fizzy zapiszczały, a głowa rodziny uściskał rękę Harry’ego. Kiedy pierwszy szok opadł, wszyscy zaczęli się przytulać i do wieczora rozmawiać o narzeczonych.

| 6 |

Louisowi było żal Harry’ego, który bezskutecznie zbierał się do przekazania rodzicom wiadomości, że jest gejem. Pewnego dnia, gdy Harry dostał zlecenie na wyjątkowo wymagających klientów, Louis odnalazł adres domu Stylesów i pojechał tam ze swoim przyjacielem Zaynem. W zasadzie nie wiedział co robi, ale zamierzał to zrobić. Kiedy Zayn zatrzymał samochód i powiedział:

\- To tutaj.

Louis zamarł na moment, nie wiedząc co powie i do czego zmierza. Dopiero zachęcony przez Zayna wyszedł z samochodu i nie żałował, że poprosił o podwózkę właśnie jego. Czuł na sobie jego wzrok, który dodawał mu sił do zmierzenia się z najgorszym.

Drzwi otworzyła młoda dziewczyna z okrągłym, ciążowym brzuchem. Na jej twarzy wypisana była ciekawość. Louis pamiętał dzień jej ślubu, lecz teraz nie była już tak młoda i zadbana jak kiedyś. Ta wizja zmiany spowodowanej małżeństwem przeraził go, lecz nie zniechęciła do dalszych działań. Na początku przedstawił się grzecznie, a potem zapytał o rodziców Harry’ego. Gemma zaprosiła go do środka, zaparzyła herbaty i podała ciastka. Potem z góry zeszła kobieta o ciemnych włosach i jasnej cerze. Tuż za nią człapał wysoki mężczyzna, który miał oczy Harry’ego. Louis uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

Rozmowa nie była łatwa. Louis wyjaśnił jak on i Harry poznali się na ślubie Gemmy i niedługo po tym zaczęli się spotykać. Z każdą informacją uśmiechy znikały z twarzy Stylesów i nawet podekscytowanie Gemmy paryską przygodą nie rozluźniło atmosfery.

\- Mój syn nie może być gejem - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Jasne, że może. I jest - powiedział Louis.

\- To było oczywiste - dodała Gemma.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią.

\- Wiedziałaś?! - uniósł się mężczyzna.

\- Domyśliłam się. Harry nigdy nie przyprowadził dziewczyny.

\- Nonsens - trwała przy swoim kobieta. - On po prostu czekał na tą jedyną.

\- Albo tego jedynego - drażniła się Gemma.

\- Dziecko, uspokój się! Harry’emu przejdzie. To tymczasowe - zwrócił się do niej tata.

\- Jak możecie tak mówić? To wasz syn, nie maszyna do zaprogramowania – wyjaśnił Louis, nie mogąc być dłużej spokojnym.

Mimo licznych wyjaśnień, przekonań i próśb, rodzice Harry’ego pozostali przy swoim, zakazując Louis’emu, jak i ich synowi wstępu do rodzinnego domu.

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Louis płakał w ramionach Harry’ego, gdy żalił się, że wszystko zniszczył. I choć Harry mówił, że to nic, to Louis i tak usłyszał jego kłótnię telefoniczną później - gdy nadeszła już noc - i udawał, że śpi.

W taki sposób Harry i Louis uzyskali wsparcie tylko z jednej strony.

| 7 |

Przygotowania do wesela były straszne. Dali sobie rok na poukładanie wszystkiego, zebranie pieniędzy i całej reszty, choć bez rodziców Harry’ego nie było łatwo. Tomlinsonowie wsparli ich finansowo i duchowo. Nawet najmłodsze bliźniaczki chciały zająć się przygotowaniami. Był tylko jeden problem: Harry i Louis mieli różne wizje. Louis chciał naprawdę duże przyjęcie w jakimś miejscu nad jeziorem, ze spokojną muzyką graną w tle. Za to Harry preferował coś skromnego, tłumacząc, że to oni są w tym dniu najważniejsi, i choć Jay z początku wydawała się go wspierać, w końcu okazało się, że cały czas nie brała go na poważnie.

Harry odstawał trochę w tej gorączce jaka panowała przez pierwsze miesiące. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował wtrącić swój pomysł, ktoś mu przerywał, więc wkrótce uznał, że woli milczeć. Dopiero w zaciszu domu przelewał wszystkie żale.

\- Wciąż uważam, że nie powinniśmy zapraszać tylu gości - rzekł, wycierając naczynia.

Louis przerwał prasowanie.

\- Znów chcesz się kłócić?

\- Ja się o nic nie kłócę. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać tutaj, nie przy rodzicach.

\- A co jest z Moimi rodzicami nie tak?

Harry uniósł brew.

\- Czy ja coś takiego powiedziałem?

\- Miałeś na myśli!

\- Skądże!

\- Nie krzycz na mnie!

\- Louis, nie krzyczę.

\- Wiesz jaki ty masz problem? Od początku się mnie wstydzisz. Tak! Właśnie tak! - ubolewał, przejeżdżając energicznie żelazkiem po materiale. - Tak jak wstydziłeś się przyznać rodzicom do bycia gejem i tak jak ciągle będziesz się bał mówić o tym ludziom. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że skończyłem z takim kretynem.

\- Przepraszam? Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że mam lepsze pomysły co do naszego ślubu. A ponieważ możemy porozmawiać sam na sam, wykorzystuje to. Tylko, że ty znów się drzesz.

\- Ponieważ drążymy ten temat cały czas, choć myślałem, że wszystko już wyjaśnione.

\- To ważny temat, Louis! Musimy wszystko dokładnie ustalić.

\- Kiedy sam tak mówiłem, uciszałeś mnie, a teraz, kiedy chodzi o ciebie, chcesz rozmawiać jak gdyby nigdy nic! Typowy facet!

\- A ty zachowujesz się jak typowa kobieta!

\- Przynajmniej zorganizowana i myśląca!

\- Sugerujesz, że nie myślę?

\- Cóż, rzadko ci się to zdarza.

\- Odwołaj to!

\- Dosyć! Mam tego dość! Nie ma żadnego ślubu! Głupi gej chciał mieć męża… Co ja sobie myślałem?

\- Świetnie!

\- Świetnie!

\- Świetnie!

\- Świetnie!

\- Ughh!

Oboje trzasnęli drzwiami innych pokoi i w mieszkaniu zapanowała błoga cisza. Minęło zaledwie parę sekund, a oba drzwi uchyliły się, lekko skrzypiąc. Louis z minką zbitego psa patrzył przepraszająco na Harry’ego, a ten wkrótce uśmiechnął się i zapytał:

\- Skończyliśmy? Bo stęskniłem się za moim narzeczonym.

W tamtej chwili Louis rozpromienił się, biegnąc w objęcia Harry’ego i wskoczył na niego, owijając swoimi nogami biodra kędzierzawego.

\- Przepraszam za to, możemy mieć duże wesele - powiedział Harry, opierając swoje czoło o czoło Louisa.

\- Ja też przepraszam, nie zaproszę tylu gości. To był błąd.

I tak trwali w objęciach długi czas, całując się i darząc uroczymi epitetami, póki Louis nie zsunął się z Harry’ego i powiedział:

\- Muszę pozbierać swoje ubrania. Jeszcze pomyślą, że ich nie kocham.

Wkrótce mieszkanie Harry’ego, w którym mieszkał Louis, stało się mieszkaniem Harry’ego i Louisa.

| 8 |

Nadszedł dzień ślubu. Harry nigdy nie sądził, że tak bardzo będzie wdzięczny za legalizację małżeństw homoseksualnych. Tego dnia był tak podniecony jak zwykle Louis.

Kiedy jego przyszłym mężem zajmowały się kobiety zachwycone możliwością strojenia go, on sam doglądał czy wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik. Ceremonia miała odbyć się nad jeziorem - tak jak chciał Louis. Pogoda wszystkiemu sprzyjała. Nawet gołębie przygotowane na koniec rwały się do lotu. Skromna, ale elegancka altanka miała posłużyć jako ołtarz. Goście zbierali się w jednym miejscu, siadając na białych krzesłach, umieszczonych na świeżo skoszonej trawie. Powietrze pachniało szczęściem.

Zegarek na ręce Harry’ego dał mu znać, że czas zaczynać.

Louis dotarł z lekkim opóźnieniem, gdyż kłócił się z Perrie o ilość żelu jaką powinna nałożyć na jego włosy. Potem miał problem z zaakceptowaniem faktu, że Harry czeka już przy ołtarzu jak typowy pan młody, a on będzie robił za kobietę. Tak naprawdę nikt ich nie szufladkował. Byli po prostu parą mężczyzn, którzy się kochali i dla nikogo nie miało większego znaczenia który pójdzie pierwszy, a który drugi. Louisowi też przestało to przeszkadzać, gdy uświadomił sobie jak przystojnie wygląda tego dnia jego przyszły mąż. Idąc w jego stronę, ciągle patrzył mu w oczy z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach i mógłby przysiąc, że łza zakręcił się w oku Harry’ego.

Za to sam zaczął płakać, gdy Harry wygłaszał swoją przysięgę.

\- Louis. Poznaliśmy się niemal w takich samych okolicznościach. Przeszliśmy długą drogę, by stanąć tutaj, ale zapewniam cię, że teraz czeka nas jeszcze dłuższa. - Ktoś z pierwszego rzędu zaśmiał się. - Z każdym dniem stajesz się coraz piękniejszy, z każdą minutą coraz bardziej cię kocham. Nie zasługiwałem na ciebie, a jednak tu jesteś i ślubujesz mi miłość i wierność do końca życia. I mimo tego co nas spotka i z czego zdaję sobie sprawę , to i tak jestem gotów zawsze cię bronić, stawać po twojej stronie nawet kiedy nie masz racji i być przy tobie, gdy będziesz tego potrzebował. Do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej.

Louis otarł łzy i ściskając mocniej ręce Harry’ego rzekł:

\- Harry. Moja podporo, poduszko do wypłakania, powodzie do radości. Kiedy jesteś w pobliżu, żadne zło nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Bóg wie, dlaczego pokochałeś właśnie mnie, ale dzięki mu za to. Gdyby nie ty, nie wiem gdzie bym teraz był. Lecz wolę to życie, u twego boku niż jakiekolwiek inne. I wybieram je dzisiaj, ślubując ci miłość i wierność aż po grób. Żadna sprzeczka nie będzie miała znaczenia, żadna osoba nie będzie dla mnie ważniejsza niż ty, póki obrączki będą na naszych palcach. Kocham cię, Harry. Zawsze będę.

Potem pastor uśmiechnął się do gości i powiedział:

\- Ogłaszam was mężem i mężem, póki śmierć was nie rozłączy. Amen.

Harry i Louis pocałowali się.

| 9 |

Odtąd Harry i Louis postanowili dzielić się obowiązkami, zamiast wykonywać je w ramach możliwości - jak dotychczas, czyli na zasadzie: jeśli skarpetki leżą na podłodze, po prostu je podnoszę. Louis przede wszystkim miał wrażenie, że poślubił duże dziecko, które trzeba nauczyć wywiązywania się z obowiązków. Lecz postanowienie pozostało tylko postanowieniem.

Powodem ich częstych kłótni było lenistwo Harry’ego. Louis prał, sprzątał, zmywał i pracował do późna nad sprawdzianami uczniów, podczas gdy Harry, wracając z pracy rozrzucał swoje rzeczy, jadł przygotowany już obiad i rozkładał się na kanapie. Wkrótce nadeszły ciche wieczory, kiedy to każdy z nich miał coś lepszego do roboty niż rozmawiania lub przytulanie się do siebie. Właśnie to Jay Tomlinson nazywała kryzysem małżeńskim. Louis nie chciał nic mówić, by nie przedstawić Harry’ego w złym świetle, ale jego mama po prostu wiedziała, że jej syn nie czuje się od jakiegoś czasu najlepiej. W delikatny sposób, by nie wtrącać się w małżeństwo, dała Harry’emu do zrozumienia, że musi zmienić swoje postępowanie.

Harry był przestraszony wizją tego, jak jego mąż któregoś dnia wybuchnie i zażąda rozwodu, więc wybrał się do skarbnicy wiedzy małżeńskiej - Danielle.

Od kilku lat była żoną jego kuzyna, Liama i potrafiła utrzymać dom, dzieci i jej stosunki małżeńskie w nienaruszalnym – wręcz wzorowym - stanie.

Zaprosiła go do siebie, gdy nikogo prócz małej Santany nie było w domu. Danielle nie lubiła owijania w bawełnę, więc nawet nie zrobiła herbaty. Miała zamiar przemówić Harry’emu do rozsądku, tak jak robiła to ucząc wychowania do życia w rodzinie niesfornych nastolatków.

\- Więc mówisz, że oddaliliście się od siebie - analizowała. - Opowiedz o zwyczajnym dniu. Co robicie? Kiedy wracacie do domu?

\- Louis wstaję wcześniej ode mnie, żeby się przygotować i mieć jeszcze trochę czasu na zrobienie śniadania. Potem wychodzimy razem do pracy. Krótki całus i każdy idzie w swoją stronę. Ja samochodem, on na nogach. Pracujemy, um… Kiedy wracam, on już jest w domu i podaje mi obiad. Potem idę wziąć prysznic, a on sprząta. Reszta wieczoru mija leniwie.

\- A weekendy?

\- Siedzimy przed telewizorem lub jedziemy do przyjaciół. Czasami Louis sam gdzieś wychodzi.

Danielle kręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Jak często się kłócicie?

\- Nie wiem. Kilka razy w tygodniu. Naprawdę o nic ważnego. Zwykle się godzimy.

\- Pierwsze kłótnie to nic, nawet są potrzebne. Ale monotonia może was zmęczyć. Pozwolisz, że będę szczera?

Harry przytaknął.

\- Nic. Nie. Robisz! Kompletnie! Gdyby Liam był taki już dawno nie miałby żony.

\- Ale on właśnie taki był. To ty go zmieniłaś. Jak?

\- Skup się kochaniutki, bo zaraz sprzedam ci przepis na dobre małżeństwo.

I tak Harry dowiedział się o podziale obowiązków, planowaniu czegoś specjalnego na każdy weekend i nawet przesadnej opiekuńczości. Następnego dnia wstał równo z Louisem, patrząc na niego z czułością. Zaproponował wspólny prysznic, zrobił śniadanie i podwiózł Louisa do szkoły. Potem - jak poleciła mu Danielle - porozmawia z pracodawcą i ustalił inne godziny pracy, zamieniając się z innym agentem nieruchomości. Pełen optymizmu i gotowości sprzedał cztery mieszkania i jeden duży dom. Wrócił do domu przed Louisem. Przyrządził kaczkę nadziewaną warzywami i w czasie, gdy się piekła, sporządził grafik. Powiesił go na lodówce, po czym sprawdził program telewizyjny na weekend i nie zauważając w nim żadnego meczu, zaczął planować coś specjalnego na te dni.

Kiedy Louis wrócił do domu, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Mieszkanie było całkowicie czyste, telewizor - o dziwo - wyłączony, a z jadalni dał się czuć wyjątkowo przyjemny zapach.

Harry nie był ubrany jak na kolację. Założył biały podkoszulek i jeansy, dając tym do zrozumienia, że zamierza nie raz powtórzyć ten wieczór, za który miałby dostać najpiękniejszą rzecz na świecie - uśmiech Louisa. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której kazała pomyśleć Danielle. To miało Harry’ego i Louisa zbliżyć.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przygotowałeś to wszystko - zachwycał się Louis, trzymając swoją dłoń wygodnie w dłoni Harry’ego.

\- Pomyślałem, że trochę cię zaniedbuje. Zasłużyłeś na rozpieszczanie.

\- Czy to znaczy, że wyskoczymy niedługo na zakupy?

Harry wywrócił oczami, ale zachichotał. Niemal zapomniał już jak bardzo jego mąż kocha się stroić.

\- Loueh?

\- Tak?

Harry zawahał się. To była naprawdę poważna rzecz.

\- Myślisz, że… Nie to głupie.

\- No powiedz! - domagał się Louis, nieświadom powagi sytuacji.

\- Chciałbyś mieć dziecko?

Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Wydaje mi się, że już jedno mam.

\- Bardzo śmieszne! - oburzył się Harry, lecz spoważniał natychmiast. - A teraz poważnie…

\- Zaraz, Harry. Naprawdę chcesz mieć ze mną dziecko? To znaczy, mam na myśli: wychowywać je razem. Wiesz, że nie mogę zajść w ciążę.

\- Dobrze, że mnie uświadomiłeś, Lou - rzekł sarkastycznie Harry. - Tak. Naprawdę chcę.

Louis wstrzymał oddech.

\- Jeeeej… Wyobrażasz sobie jakby to było? - jego oczy świeciły się. - Być prawdziwym tatą, czuć się tak dumnie, widząc pierwszy krok, słysząc pierwsze słowo. Tworzyć prawdziwą rodzinę…

Harry potarł kciukami dłoń Louisa, a ten wstał, obszedł stół i usiadł mu na kolanach. Objął dłońmi jego szyję i westchnął.

\- Chcę mieć dziecko Harry. Tak bardzo chcę mieć je z tobą.

Harry uniósł głowę i skorzystał z tej bliskości, całując go.

\- Co teraz? - zapytał Louis.

\- Teraz? Zabiorę cię do łóżka, trochę pomolestuję twoje pedalskie ciało i takie tam - zamruczał Harry. - A potem spróbujemy to wszystko zaplanować.

| 10 |

Ktoś stojący z boku mógłby powiedzieć, że wysiłek jaki Harry i Louis wkładali w przyjście swojego dziecka na świat, nie był warty zachodu. Ale właśnie to cieszyło ich najbardziej. Danielle powiedziała Harry’emu, że geje mają to szczęście, iż są ze sobą w takich chwilach bliżej, niż hetero podczas zwykłego seksu i dziewięciu miesięcy wyczekiwania.

Najpierw musieli znaleźć dawczynię jajeczek „w rozsądnej cenie”. Przebrnęli przez tysiące kandydatek, szukając odpowiedniej, czyli takiej, w której rodzinie nie chorowało się na raka, a grupa krwi i inne czynniki były zgodne z Harrym i Louisem. Zdarzało się, że spędzali całe dnie na rozmawianiu o tym, a wreszcie stało się to tak ważnym elementem ich życia, że Zayna lub Liama dziwiło kiedy dyskutowali o czymś innym niż o dziecku.

Wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku. Oboje byli podekscytowani, szczęśliwi i darzyli się jeszcze większą miłością. Po dwóch miesiącach przemyśleń i poszukiwań, znaleźli odpowiednią dziewczynę. Młodą Brytyjkę, Amandę. Louis dbał o to, by jego syn lub córka nie był(a) kreaturą, a Amanda miała piękne długie blond włosy i duże oczy. Spotkali się z nią w Stoke-on-Trent oddalonym o 45 mil od Birmingham – czyli ich miejsca zamieszkania. Zrobiła pierwsze dobre wrażenie i jak to ujął Louis: „miała wyczucie smaku”. Nie musieli zwlekać z przyjęciem od niej jajeczek, gdyż od razu zrobiła wszystkie badania, które chętnie im przedstawiła. Louis był wniebowzięty, podobnie jak Harry. Zapłacili jej i już drugiego dnia wybrali się z wizytą u surogatki, którą zgodziła się zostać przyjaciółka Louisa – Mila.

Dziewczyna była typem, który podczas ciąży lubił dużo jeść i miał świadomość tego, że potrzebuje wielu składników odżywczych. Niestety Louis przestrzegał ją przed jedzeniem tłustych i niezdrowych dań oraz przekąsek. Przez pierwsze miesiące towarzyszył jej przy wszystkich wizytach u lekarza i odwiedzał ją codziennie z koszem warzyw i owoców, co wydawało jej się dobrym pomysłem, lecz po ponad dziewięćdziesięciu dniach monotonnego jedzenia sałaty, fasoli i cytrusów stwierdziła, że sama potrafi o siebie zadbać i poprosiła Louisa, by zajął się swoim mężem i wrócił do niej w siódmym miesiącu ciąży.

Niechętnie i po wielu próbach wtargnięcia do domu Mily, Louis pogodził się z faktem, że to nie on jest w ciąży. Dał sobie odpocząć i spróbował wrócić do szarego szkolnego życia bez podekscytowania i radości, ale nie umiał, więc wyjechał z mamą na dwa tygodnie do SPA. W tym czasie Harry i Zayn zabrali się za malowanie nowego pokoju przeznaczonego dla dziecka. To miała być niespodzianka.

Z początku oboje mieli problem z dobraniem kolorów, ponieważ Louis nie zgadzał się na USG, tak samo jak Mila, a większość miała przeczucie, że to dziewczynka. Harry był jedynym, który się sprzeciwiał. Kupił błękitną farbę i tupiąc nogą powtarzał:

\- To będzie chłopczyk! Zayn, malujemy! Koniec, kropka.

Zayn nie miał tu dużo do gadania. Zgodnie z poleceniem Harry’ego, pomógł mu pomalować pokój, a potem go urządzić, lecz to, że milczał nie było jednoznaczne z tym, że zgadzał się z Harry’m. Właściwie to od samego początku polecał im USG. On i Perrie w ten sposób nie mieli problemu z zaopatrzeniem się w dziewczęce ciuszki i zabawki. Tylko że miał przed sobą parę gejów, z którymi wiązało się wiele komplikacji nieprostych i niezrozumiałych dla Zayna. Tak jak to, że pewnego dnia będzie musiał wyjaśnić swoim dzieciom, dlaczego ich koledzy mają dwóch tatusiów.

Louis wrócił z wakacji i ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, zobaczywszy nowy pokój, powiedział:

\- Jest wspaniały!

Te dwa słowa wystarczyły, by wszystkie obawy, które towarzyszyły Harry’emu, zostały rozwiane. Fakt, Louis spodziewał się córki, ale nie przeszkadzałoby mu, gdyby miała spać w błękitnym pokoju. Sam lubił ten kolor i wiedział, że jego mąż zrobił to, myśląc o jego oczach. Jedyne co mógł zarzucić to nieład panujący wśród zabawek. Szybko zaproponował pudełka, by pokój nie był zagracony, a stanowił dużą, czystą przestrzeń. Harry nie miał wyboru – zgadzał się z każdą decyzją męża, tak bardzo tęskniąc za nim przez te dwa tygodnie. Tego samego wieczoru leżeli na miękkiej wykładzinie w nowo wyremontowanym pomieszczeniu i patrząc na gwiazdki wyrysowane na suficie, rozmawiali ze sobą o przyszłości, jakby to wszystko miało być tak piękne, jak sobie wyśnili.

\- Wiesz, Lou, nie sądziłem, że tak skończę. Już niedługo będziemy mieć małego dzidziusia – zachichotał Harry. – Już sobie wyobrażam jak spokojnie będzie zasypiał w twoich ramionach.

\- Ja myślę o tym dużo, zwłaszcza przed snem. Widzę wtedy ciebie, karmiącego ją lub jego z butelki lub bawiącego się z nim. Ale myśląc tak ogólnie, wiesz… jestem przerażony.

\- Przerażony?

\- Mhm. Chwilami wątpię, że sobie poradzę.

Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na swojego ukochanego.

\- Poradziłeś sobie ze mną, poradzisz sobie i z dzieckiem. Mówię ci. Wychowasz je z palcem w dupie.

\- Mmm… z palcem w dupie mówisz? – zamruczał Louis.

\- Nie wierzę, że pomyślałeś o tym, kiedy rozmawiamy o dziecku.

\- Przy tobie nie da się o Tym nie myśleć! – zapiszczał.

Louis ścisnął mocniej dłoń Harry’ego, a ten podniósł się i położył na boku. Znajdował się bardzo blisko Louisa, objął go ramieniem wokół talii. Jak zwykle stykali się ciałami i opierali o siebie czoła.

\- Po za tym… - kontynuował Louis. – takie wyczekiwanie na narodziny dziecka jest bardzo dobrym sposobem na wykorzystanie cię, Styles.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wierzę, że będziesz mnie pieprzył mocniej niż zwykle.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, a jego tęczówki pociemniały.

\- I ty? Ty? Louis William Tomlinson mówi takie niestosowne rzeczy? Wstydzę się za ciebie.

Louis objął jego szyję dłońmi i zaczął całować. Po jakimś czasie oderwał się od niego z głośnym mlaskiem i szepnął w jego usta:

\- Przenosimy się na łóżko, czy chcesz to zrobić tutaj?

Harry miał wrażenie, że nie potrafi kochać swojego męża mocniej niż w tej chwili.

\- Tutaj – jęknął z takim przejęciem, jakby to miało stać się wydarzeniem historycznym.

| 11 |

Dziewiąty miesiąc brał swój początek. Termin narodzin był ustalony na 01.04 i w tym właśnie dniu Mila została przewieziona do szpitala. Spędziła 24 godziny na badaniach, wysłuchując niezrozumiałych komentarzy lekarzy, póki nie poczuła, że naprawdę dziecko ma zamiar wyjść z jej ciasnego wnętrza. Zanim zdecydowała krzyczeć z bólu i wpadać w epilepsje, wykrzykując przekleństwa i niestosowne słowa, sięgnęła po telefon i zadzwoniła do Louisa, który błyskawicznie zerwał się z lekcji i pojechał do szpitala. Harry dotarł od razu po nim i natychmiast zaczął uspokajać męża.

\- Louis, usiądź. To nie operacja, tylko narodziny naszego dziecka!

\- No właśnie! To chyba najstraszniejsza rzecz na świecie! Przechodzę tu piekło!

\- Mila jest dzielna, da sobie radę.

\- Ja, ja nie dam sobie rady! – krzyczał.

Louis wciąż chodził tam i z powrotem, obejmując swoją twarz dłońmi i jęcząc.

\- Nie jestem już pewien, czy jesteś podekscytowany, czy cierpisz – wyznał Harry.

\- Jestem tak podekscytowany, że aż boli!

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Z dwojga złego, był dumny, że trzymał w domu taką nadwrażliwą księżniczkę. Obawiał się tylko, że nim ich dziecko zdąży zapłakać, Louis zemdleje i przegapi całą tą szczęśliwą chwilę.

Wstał więc i złapał go za ramiona, potrząsając lekko. Louis wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i usiadł z Harry’m na plastikowym krześle.

\- Moje dziecko się rodzi, moje dziecko się rodzi, nasze dziecko się rodzi – powtarzał. – Harry czy ty to rozumiesz? Nasze dziecko się rodzi! Nie mogę uwierzyć.

Harry wybuchł śmiechem, obejmując swojego męża. W to co nie mógł teraz uwierzyć, było to jak bardzo Louis potrafi histeryzować.

\- Wziąłeś aparat? O Boże nie wziąłem aparatu! Co my teraz zrobimy?

\- Louis, spokojnie. Wszystko mam.

\- A kto zadzwoni do mojej mamy? Przecież ona musi wiedzieć!

\- To niepotrzebne. Dowie się po wszystkim.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, a imię dla dziecka?

Harry’ego zamurowało. Nigdy o tym nie dyskutowali, ponieważ Louis był pewien, że to dziewczynka, a Harry wręcz przeciwnie. Kiedy nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, Louis spojrzał na niego niemal rozpaczliwie i jęknął z niesmakiem.

\- No pięknie! Nie pomyśleliśmy o tym!

\- Spokojnie, coś się wymyśli.

\- Jasne, bo ja w takim stanie zdołam coś wymyślić!

Harry nagle uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Gwarantuje ci, że gdy je zobaczysz, będziesz wiedział. Tak po prostu.

Po czym przytulił Louisa i zaczekał na wieści lekarzy.

| 12 |

Ponieważ Louis był dawcą, dziecko miało jasne oczy. Jeszcze nie do końca błękitne, ale bardzo podobne. Poza tym odziedziczyło wygląd w dużej mierze po Amandzie, nie wliczając brązowych włosów. Okazało się, że Harry miał rację i gdy Louis trzymał na rękach małego, kruchego chłopczyka, Harry już wiedział, że da mu na imię:

\- Nate.

Louis spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

\- Podoba mi się. Chcesz go potrzymać?

\- Za chwilę – stwierdził, wiedząc, że Louis jest zbyt zachwycony obejmowaniem ich dziecka. – Najpierw zrobię wam zdjęcie.

| 13 |

Nate bardzo szybko rósł i wraz z tym wzrostem można było zauważyć u niego delikatne, wręcz dziewczęce rysy twarzy. Jego oczy były intensywnie niebieskie, wargi wąskie, a włosy proste i brązowe. Harry uwielbiał usypiać go do snu i patrzyć na niego jeszcze chwilę, gdy leżał w swoim łóżeczku, wyglądając zupełnie jak kopia Louisa. Na samym początku było ciężko. Zupełnie nie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażali. Wstawanie w środku nocy doprowadzało Louisa do białej gorączki, zwłaszcza, gdy musiał iść na drugi dzień do pracy (zwykle było to kilka godzin, na które do Nate’a przychodziła babcia Jay), dlatego Harry mimo senności zmuszał się do wstawania wraz z nim i dotrzymywania mu towarzystwa. Louis był za to ogromnie wdzięczny. Czuł wtedy, że robią coś razem, a nie dzielą wychowanie dziecka między siebie, jakby w ogóle nie byli małżeństwem.

W końcu Louis postanowił wziąć roczny urlop, klnąc wcześniej, że należy mu się płatny macierzyński, ale wtedy Harry wyśmiewał go i całował, by ten już się uspokoił. Wraz z dzieckiem, do domu Stylesów weszło wiele miłości i intymności. Mały Nate potrafił to wyczuć, więc rzadko płakał. Zwłaszcza kiedy rósł, był coraz spokojniejszy. Bywały noce kiedy Louis i Harry brali go do siebie do łóżka, by stworzyć szczególną więź. Louis naczytał się książek o tym, że dzieci potrafią wyczuć starania rodziców, ich troskę i miłość. Harry jako typowy facet mógł śmiać się z przezorności Louisa, ale tak naprawdę podzielał jego zdanie i chętnie brał w objęcia swojego męża i syna.

Kiedy Nate osiągnął roczek, lubił naśladować swoich rodziców. Danielle bez przerwy śmiała się, że Stylesowie są jak trzej muszkieterowie. Nate naprawdę szybko się uczył. Próbował wymawiać proste wyrazy i wyłapywał fragmenty słów rzuconych w jego otoczeniu. Dlatego Harry i Louis zwracali uwagę na wszystkie przekleństwa. Zwykle to Zayn był tym, którego upominali. W końcu nie chcieli by ich syn skończył jak córka Zayna, która przy byle okazji mówiła: „cholera jasna”.

Kiedy Nate osiągnął trzy lata, zaczął interesować się rzeczami nie przez wkładanie ich do buzi, lecz przyciskanie i uderzanie. Potrafił też wejść w każdy kont, przez co Louis dostawał szału (jak wtedy, kiedy zaklinował się w szafce pod zlewem). Chwilami był nadopiekuńczy jak typowa mama. Zawsze sprawdzał, czy Nate jest dobrze ubrany; czy nie jest mu za gorąco lub za zimno; czy ma co zjeść; czy ma się czym bawić. Niestety ciągle stawiał także zakazy.

\- Nate nie wolno ci wkładać palców do kontaktu! Nate’cie Sean’ie Stylesie zostaw ten śrubokręt! Nate nie wolno! Nate zaraz będzie obiad, oddaj mi ten batonik! Nate te żelki są niezdrowe! Nate nie wchodź tam! Nate! Nate! Nate!

Uwag nie było końca. Im Nate był starszy, tym było ich więcej. Miał naturę z pozoru spokojnego chochlika. Harry’ego zwykle bawiła gonitwa Louisa i jego ciągłe łudzenie się, że zakazy coś dadzą. Kiedy Louis opadał z sił i pytał, dlaczego do jasnej cholery Harry mu nie pomoże, ten odpowiadał:

\- Zostaw go w spokoju, Loueh. Chłopak musi się wyszaleć. Spróbuje ziemi, zobaczy, że niedobre to zostawi w spokoju. Złapie za zapałki, zobaczy, że parzą, zostawi w spokoju…

I choć Louis mógłby nakrzyczeć na Harry’ego za brak zdrowego rozsądku i lekkomyślność, to i tak padał mu w ramiona i dziękował za ten spokój, który pozwalał Louis’emu nie zwariować.

| 14 |

Nate miał sześć lat kiedy Harry w tajemnicy przed Louisem uczył go jak wychodzić na drzewo i umieć z niego zejść, zabierał go nad jezioro i razem z nim przedzierał się przez krzaki. Harry’emu przede wszystkim chodziło o to, by Nate zgubił swoją delikatność. Oczywiście nie naciskał. On i Louis mieli zasadę: każdy jest taki, jaki miał być.

Wreszcie Nate poszedł do szkoły, czego Louis bardzo się bał, ale Harry nalegał, by ten dał mu szansę. Takim sposobem Louis odczuł brak swojego syna i odwiedził Harry’ego w pracy z rewelacyjną wiadomością:

\- Pamiętasz jak Nate był malutki? – Zaczął spokojnie.

\- Jakby to było wczoraj, prawda? – odparł Harry, przeglądając stertę papierów.

Louis zatrzymał się przemierzając długość biurka.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Mhm.

\- Och, bo… Harry?

\- Tak, Loueh?

\- Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć.

Harry oderwał się od swojej pracy i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym miłości.

\- Chciałbyś mieć kolejne dziecko?

Louis zarumienił się.

\- Nie naciskam. Myślałem tylko, że byłoby miło.

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej niż wcześniej i wstał. Podchodząc do swojego męża, objął go w pasie.

\- Naprawdę jesteś na to gotów? Z Natem było ciężko.

\- Och, nie przesadzajmy. Czego się nie robi dla osób, które się kocha?

\- Tak mówisz? – zagruchał Harry. – Możemy mieć kolejne dziecko, jeśli chcesz.

Louis zachichotał jak mała dziewczynka, a Harry natychmiast wziął go na ręce i zakręcił się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Chcę!

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażał sobie takiej rozmowy między nim, a Louisem. Prędzej widział Nate’a proszącego go o zatrzymanie zwierzaka, niż taki sam sposób proszenia o dziecko przez jego męża. Ale kochał go mimo tych wszystkich dziwactw.

Potarł swój nos o jego, a potem pocałowali się czule.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął Louis.

\- Ja też cię kocham.

| 15 |

Z odnalezieniem drugiej dawczyni i surogatki nie było takiego problemu jak za pierwszym razem, co sprawiło Louisowi lekką przykrość. Brakowało mu tego siedzenia w Internecie z Harrym i rozważania typu: która będzie odpowiednia? Nie możemy się pomylić! Ponieważ dawczynią ponownie trafiła się Amanda, mogła przez chwilę zobaczyć Nate’a. Tego dnia kiedy Harry pojechał podpisać z nią wszystkie papiery i wziął ze sobą Nate’a, dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie, że to była dobra decyzja. W zasadzie nie powinna w ogóle uznawać go za swoje dziecko. Miał tylko jej rysy twarzy, nic więcej.

Nate nie miał się dowiedzieć, że w ogóle miał mamę – czy chodziło o Amandę, czy o Milę. Louis uznał, że kiedy przyjdzie czas, sam się domyśli, jak to wszystko działa (choć Harry uważał, że Louis jest po prostu zazdrosny). Surogatką z początku miała ponownie być Mila, ale zaszła w ciążę ze swoim mężem, więc została od razu wykluczona. Harry i Louis nie chcieli jakiejś obcej i niesprawdzonej dziewczyny. Zwrócili się o pomoc do Jay i kiedy tak z nią rozmawiali, Lottie – mająca już 26 lat – wyskoczyła nagle z pomysłem, że chętnie zostanie surogatką, ale tylko jeśli Harry będzie dawcą. Z tym nie było żadnego problemu, ponieważ Louis chciał dziecka z lokami, zwłaszcza dziewczynkę, której włosy mógłby czesać godzinami.

Harry doskonale wiedział jak bardzo jego mąż pragnął córeczki, więc masturbując się w szpitalnym pokoiku modlił się, wymawiając:

\- Córeczkę, córeczkę. Uhh, niech to będzie dziewczynka.

Nigdy później nie przyznał się do tego Louisowi, gdyż wiedział, że ten mógłby go wyśmiać. Za to przez całe dziewięć miesięcy chodził dumny i pewny tego, że ponownie będzie miał rację co do płci dziecka.

Dwa miesiące przed narodzinami, Louis poszedł z Nate’em na zakupy i z uwagi na to, jak niecierpliwy bywał Nate, zdecydował się powiedzieć mu o tym, że będzie miał rodzeństwo dopiero teraz. 

\- Wiesz, Mały Mężczyzno, będziesz miał braciszka lub siostrzyczkę.

Nate spojrzał na niego swoimi wąskimi, bystrymi oczyma.

\- Jesteś w ciąży, tato?

W tamtej chwili Louis przestraszył się wiedzy jaką posiadał jego syn i postanowił sobie, że gdy wrócą do domu, opisze mu cały proces, dzięki któremu znalazł się w domu Harry’ego i Louisa. Lecz po dłuższym zastanowieniu, porzucił tę myśl i postanowił wytłumaczyć swojemu synowi w nieco łatwiejszy sposób.

\- Nie – rzekł. – Mężczyźni nie mogą zachodzić w ciążę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo… - Louis naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć. – ponieważ nie mogą i już.

\- A kobiety mogą… dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ Bóg tak chciał.

\- Tata mówi, że Bóg go stworzył, a potem powiedział, że jest zły i zaczął go potępiać.

Louis otworzył szeroko oczy. Wiedział już o czym porozmawia z Harry’m, gdy zastanie go w domu. I nie będzie to spokojna rozmowa.

\- Tata wygaduje różne głupoty, skarbie.

\- O! O! Tato!

\- Nate, nie krzycz.

Nate miał tendencje do nagłego unoszenia się. Jakby coś mu się przypomniało, tylko że zwykle robił to w nieodpowiednich chwilach.

\- Skąd się biorą dzieci?

Louis przeklął w myślach, że to nie na Harry’ego padło to pytanie.

\- No wiesz, synku… to jest tak, że… eee… kobiece komórki muszą połączyć się z męskimi.

\- Co to komórki?

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć… Komórki to takie… takie drobne elementy naszego ciała, wiesz?

\- Ale ty i tata to mężczyźni. Skąd wzięliście te kobiece komórki?

\- Kupiliśmy – Louis powiedział to słowo z zadowoleniem, jakby nagle przyszło mu z łatwością.

Spodziewał się, że Nate znów wypali z pytaniem, na którego odpowiedzi nie zrozumie, lecz on zastanowił się chwilę i westchnął.

\- Aha.

W tamtej chwili kamień spadł z serca Louisa.

| 16 |

Tym razem to Harry doświadczył stresu związanego z narodzinami. Louis dotarł z Nate’em trochę później z uwagi na zajęcia w szkole. Wszystko pozostało więc na głowie Harry’ego.

Lottie urodziła zdrową dziewczynkę. Nie miała za wiele włosków, a te które sterczały na jej głowie były płowe i puszyste. Minęło trochę czasu zanim otwarła oczka, ale gdy już to zrobiła, Louis spostrzegł, że są zielone. To właśnie jego pierwszego zobaczyła i była wniebowzięta. Ani razu nie zapłakała na jego rękach.

\- Reaguje na ciebie tak samo jak ja – stwierdził Harry, tuląc się do swojego męża i całując córeczkę delikatnie w czoło. – Jak ją nazwiemy?

\- Tym razem decyzja należy do mnie? – W oczach Louisa mieniły się kryształki.

\- Mhm. Ja wybrałem dla Nate’a, ty wybierz teraz.

\- Zawsze marzyłem o Leah-Lea (Lijali*).

\- Leah-Lea? Brzmi tak uroczo.

\- Więc podoba ci się?

\- I to jak – uśmiechnął się Harry i pocałował Louisa prosto w usta, lekceważąc jęki odrazy ze strony Nate’a.

| 17 |

Na pierwszych urodzinach Leah-Lea Nate był tak nieznośny, jak jeszcze nigdy. Louis zamiast całą uwagę skupić na swojej małej córeczce, musiał ganiać za nim i upominać.

\- Nate, ta herbata jest gorąca! Zaczekaj chwilę, bo się poparzysz.

Ale Nate wydawał się w ogóle go nie słyszeć i wsadzał cały język do wrzątku, po czym kwilił z bólu, a Louis opadał z sił. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak się zachowywał. Przypuszczalnie można było winić Harry’ego, który zawsze powtarzał synowi: Póki czegoś nie spróbujesz, nie dowiesz się jakie to jest. Nate brnął przez życie nie zapominając o tej zasadzie, ale tego dnia był szczególnie niegrzeczny. Ciągnął za włosy Rosalin – córkę Zayna – a do starszej od siebie Santany w ogóle nie chciał się odzywać. Biegał wokół gości, rozlewając bez przerwy jakiś napój i nie przepraszał, kiedy nadepnął na czyjąś stopę. Louis pociągnął go wreszcie za rękę do pokoju i zamykając za nimi drzwi, zaczął upominać.

\- Jak ty się zachowujesz? Babcia Jay nie jest z ciebie dumna.

Nate nie patrzył mu w oczy. Wydymał tylko swoje wargi i stał prosto z założonymi rękoma.

\- Zawiodłeś mnie młody mężczyzno.

\- Wcale nie!

\- Nie kłóć się ze mną. Teraz posiedzisz tu za karę i wyjdziesz dopiero wtedy, kiedy przemyślisz swoje zachowanie.

\- Nie ma mowy!

\- Nate nie pyskuj!

\- Ja nie pyskuję! Chcę tylko, żebyście zostawili mnie w spokoju!

\- Bardzo zabawne.

Louis otworzył drzwi i odwrócił się.

\- Osiem minut. Nastawiam zegarek.

Nate usiadł grzecznie na sofie, a drobne łezki popłynęły z jego oczu. Zanim Louis zamknął drzwi, Danielle zdążyła to zauważyć. Pokręciła głową i spojrzała pogardliwie na Louisa.

\- No co? – oburzył się. Miał w zwyczaju unosić się, kiedy ktoś podważał jego metody wychowawcze.

\- Nate potrzebuje waszej uwagi – powiedziała Danielle.

\- Przecież o nim nie zapomnieliśmy.

\- Czyżby? Cały czas skaczecie wokół Leah-Lea. Dajcie innym się nią nacieszyć.

Louis zastanowił się. Rzeczywiście Nate mimo swojej niesforności, był dziś bardzo cichy. Ani razu nie zadał kłopotliwego pytania, co miał w zwyczaju. Skarcił się w myślach: jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć?

\- Masz rację, Dani – stwierdził, przygryzając wargę. – Pójdę z nim porozmawiać.

\- A ja z Harry’m.

Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Wygląda na to, że oboje musimy uporać się z dziećmi.

Kiedy Louis po cichu wszedł do pokoju, zobaczył Nate’a siedzącego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami przed drzwiami balkonowymi. Oglądał przejeżdżające ulicą samochody i nawet nie odwróciwszy się, powiedział:

\- Nie minęło osiem minut.

Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jak zwykle jego syn zaskakiwał go sprytnością.

\- Liczyłeś?

\- Tak – przyznał się chłopiec.

Louis chwycił go pod pachy i uniósł, podczas gdy sam usiadł na miejscu Nate’a i wziął go na kolana. 

\- Nie za dobrze się dziś czujemy, co? – zapytał go.

Nate pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy zajmują się Tym dzieckiem?

Louis uniósł brew. Nie lubił kiedy jego syn nazywał swoją siostrę w taki sposób.

\- To Leah-Lea, przypominam. - Nate wywrócił oczami i westchnął. – I dziś są jej urodziny. W dodatku pierwsze, więc bardzo ważne. Kiedy ty kończyłeś roczek, było jeszcze więcej gości.

Lecz Nate wydawał się nadal niepocieszony.

\- Dobrze – westchnął Louis. – Nie mów nikomu, bo kocham moje dzieci po równo, ale ty byłeś pierwszy i przy pierwszym dziecku przeżywa się największą przygodę.

\- Co to znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że nigdy nie szłoby nam tak dobrze przy Li, gdyby nie ty. I gdyby nie ty, ciągle kłóciłbym się o byle co z tatą.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo taki już jestem – przyznał niechętnie Louis. – Ty bardzo nas do siebie zbliżyłeś – dodał. - No, mały mężczyzno, co powiesz na wycieczkę jutro z samego rana?

Oczy Nate’a zaświeciły się i w tym samym momencie ktoś zapukał do pokoju. Chłopczyk poczuł, że wraz z osobą, która wejdzie, temat zwyczajnie ucieknie. Lecz gdy Harry wychylił swoją głowę zza drzwi, oboje uśmiechnęli się.

\- Puk, puk! – zawołał.

\- Proszę! – krzyknął zbyt głośno, jak to miał w zwyczaju, Nate.

Harry wszedł do środka i usadowił się obok nich, obejmując Louisa w pasie.

\- Rozmawialiśmy właśnie o tym, gdzie jutro pojedziemy.

\- I co wymyśliliście?

\- Basen! – zadecydował Nate.

Louis uśmiechnął się na myśl pływania z małą Leah-Lea, póki nie dotarło do niego, że powinien w tej chwili myśleć o Nate’cie.

\- Ja się zgadzam. A ty, żono? – zapytał Harry, co sprawiło, że Nate się zaśmiał.

Nim Louis zdążył okrzyczeć Harry’ego za to jak idiotycznie go nazwał, Nate rzucił jedno ze swoich typowych pytań prosto do Harry’ego:

\- Dlaczego wujek Zayn nie ma męża, a ty masz, tato?

Louis spojrzał z przerażeniem na Harry’ego, wyobrażając sobie jego jąkanie, co nie usatysfakcjonuje chłopca.

\- Ponieważ ja zakochałem się w twoim tacie, a nie w jakiejś dziewczynie.

Louis odetchnął z ulgą. Zapomniał już, że to właśnie Harry’emu najlepiej rozmawia się z Nate’em. Nie miał pojęcia jak on może rzucać takie zwyczajne odpowiedzi, ale najwyraźniej Harry był świadom inteligencji swojego syna. W razie nieporozumień, wyjaśniał wszystko jak dorosłemu.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego się w nim zakochałem? – zapytał Harry, a Nate przytaknął.

Louis wyczekiwał tej odpowiedzi.

\- Ponieważ jest śliczny, przystojny i cudowny… a poza tym, ma wspaniałą osobowość. – odpowiedział banalnie. - Tylko, że wiesz co, synku?

Nate zdawał się słuchać najuważniej jak umie.

\- Wiele osób jest takich jak on. Powód, dla którego się w nim zakochałem jest zupełnie niewiadomy. Po prostu to wiedziałem. I ty też będziesz to wiedział.

\- Kiedy?

\- W swoim czasie.

\- A co to znaczy „w swoim czasie”?

\- To znaczy, kiedy dorośniesz.

\- Opowiedz mi jeszcze o tacie.

Louis zarumienił się, gdy Harry objął dłonią jego policzek i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Hm, macie takie same oczy, Nate – powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się do syna. – Są identyczne, naprawdę! Włosy także.

\- Ciągle mi to mówisz – obruszył się Nate.

\- Naprawdę? – Louis zdawał się być śmiesznie podekscytowany.

Harry zarumienił się, wysyłając synowi spojrzenie, które mogłoby go zabić.

\- Nie ciągle – zaprzeczył Harry.

\- Właśnie, że tak! Tak jak o tym, że tata ciągle narzeka i przesadza, a gdyby mógł chodzić codziennie na zakupy, robiłby to.

Louis otworzył szeroko usta.

\- No proszę!

\- Nate, mówisz to źle! – Harry próbował się bronić. – Loueh, kocham w tobie wszystkie te rzeczy.

\- Wystarczy, Harry. Tej nocy zero s… - Louis zaciął się i spojrzał na syna, który wyczekiwał zakończenia tej sentencji.

\- No, sam wiesz czego.

\- Czego nie będzie tej nocy? – zapytał Nate.

Harry wybuchł śmiechem, widząc zakłopotaną minę swojego męża. Oboje wiedzieli, że Nate nie zostawi ich w spokoju, póki nie dostanie odpowiedzi.

\- Nic takiego.

\- Powiedz, tato! Powiedz! Powiedz! Powiedz!

\- Eww… - jęknął Louis, spoglądając na Harry’ego i prosząc go tym samym o pomoc.

Harry śmiał się cicho i nie zamierzał się mieszać.

\- Dziś w nocy nie będzie s… spaghetti – wymyślił nagle Louis.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, zastygł i po chwili wybuchł jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego mąż wymyślił coś tak głupiego.

Nate marszczył brwi.

\- W nocy nie je się spaghetti – stwierdził.

\- Tak, ale… ja i tata… eee… lubimy się w nim kąpać?

Harry tym razem zamilkł.

\- Coś ty mu…mwpphh. – Louis zasłonił usta Harry’ego dłonią.

Nate wydawał się rozumieć. Wstał i obszedł swoich tatusiów, kierując się do drzwi.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – zawołał za nim Louis.

\- Zapytać wujka Liama, czy robi to samo z ciocią Danielle.

W tamtej chwili twarze Stylesów były tak blade jak nigdy.

\- Wspaniale, Lou. Danielle kazała nam podnieść go na duchu, a nie uczyć zabawy pod tytułem: co robią idioci, kiedy nie śpią.

| 18 |

Jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy makaronowa kąpiel była rzeczą, która doprowadzała Louisa do szału. Jego natrętni znajomi i Harry nie chcieli dać mu zapomnieć tej wpadki. Nawet Nate mający 9 lat zrozumiał całą sprawę i drwił ze swojego taty.

Kiedy Leah-Lea świętowała swoje pierwsze święta, Louis i Harry wpadli na pomysł zamówienia Świętego Mikołaja. Niestety po kilku próbach oswojenia córki z tym grubym panem w centrum handlowym, doszli do wniosku, że nie będą ryzykowali i zamiast przyprawiać Leah-Lea o płacz i histerię, zakupili bilety na lot do Portugalii, gdzie zamierzali spędzić słoneczne Boże Narodzenie.

Właśnie tam, gdy wylegiwali się w słońcu, a Nate bawił się na plaży, Harry oznajmił:

\- Będziemy mieć trzecie dziecko.

Louis wydawał się w ogóle nie zareagować. Podawał Leah-Lea łyżeczkę papki owocowej, którą mała akceptowała i chętnie jadła, jak przystało na grzeczne dziecko. Harry powtórzył, a Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Przestań żartować, Harry. Gdybym chciał słyszeć takie rzeczy, poślubiłbym kobietę.

\- Ale to prawda.

\- Co? Harry daj spokój.

\- To bardzo ciekawa historia.

Louis poprawił się na kocu i wytarł buzię Li.

\- Dawno, dawno temu… - drwił, lecz Harry pozostał niewzruszony. - Zaraz, ty mówisz poważnie? Harry, coś ty narobił?

\- Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że kiedy pojechałeś z Nate’em na lekcję gry na pianinie, odwiedziła nas Gemma.

\- Gemma była u nas?

\- Tak, coś w tym złego?

\- Nie, nie. Po prostu czuję, że ta historia nie należy do najlepszych.

\- Daj mi ją opowiedzieć – przekonywał Harry.

\- Jasne. Proszę bardzo.

Louis wziął na kolana Leah-Lea i opierając swój policzek lekko o jej głowę, patrzył na Harry’ego.

\- Gemma powiedziała, że bardzo żałuje tego jak się od siebie oddaliliśmy. Rodzice wciąż są nieugięci i nie podobały im się jej próby spotkania ze mną. Fakt, jest dorosła, ale wciąż zachowuje się jak dziecko, które musi słuchać starszych – wywrócił oczami Harry. – W każdym razie, stwierdziła, że musi nam to jakoś wynagrodzić.

\- I powiedziała, że urodzi nam dziecko? Harry co ty…

\- Niezupełnie – przerwał mu. – Powiedziałem, że nie musi nic robić, ale ona się uparła. Kazała dzwonić, w razie gdy będę jej potrzebował. Minęło trochę czasu nim zdecydowałem się na telefon.

\- Postanowiłeś poprosić ją o bycie surogatką?

\- Poniekąd.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale co ci przyszło do głowy?

\- Czy ja wiem? – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Wiedziałem jak dobrze czujesz się w towarzystwie dzieci. Jak bardzo lubisz czesać włosy Leah-Lea i stroić Nate’a. Po prostu jesteś w swoim żywiole.

\- I pomyślałeś: im więcej, tym lepiej – skwitował Louis.

\- Nie. Po prostu zawsze chciałem mieć dużą rodzinę.

\- Awww – zagruchał Louis i przysunął się bliżej.

\- Nate! Chodź! Przytulamy się – zawołał Harry, a chłopczyk rzucił zabawki i podbiegł do nich, padając na kolana Harry’ego.

Mała Leah-Lea zaśmiała się głośno i kiedy Nate wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia, Louis znów zapytał:

\- Więc znów wybieramy się do Amandy?

\- I tu znów wracamy do Gemmy.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że…

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Lou. Jej koleżanka się na to zgodziła. Demi jakaśtam.

\- Sprawdziłeś wszystko? Choroby, krew, nadwrażliwość, IQ?

\- Louis!

Louis uspokoił się.

\- Dziewczyna jest ładna, ma wspaniałą osobowość i skończyła studia z wyróżnieniem. Po za tym jej rodzina to okazy zdrowia. Zadowolony?

\- A jakieś wyjątkowe talenty?

\- Śpiewa.

Okropnie wielki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Louisa.

\- Naprawdę? Naprawdę? Naprawdę?!?! – krzyczał.

Harry przytaknął i wywrócił oczami. Wróciła jego księżniczka.

\- To kiedy ustalamy cały zabieg? Gemma już się z tobą umawiała?

\- No więc…

\- O nie – westchnął ciężko Louis. – To było twoje złe „no więc”. O co chodzi?

\- Gemma już jest w ciąży.

Twarz Louisa pobladła. Miał wrażenie, że poślubił kompletnego idiotę.

\- Co?! – krzyknął tak głośno, że Leah-Lea drgnęła na jego kolanach. – Och, przepraszam kochanie – zwrócił się do niej, a potem znów spojrzał na Harry’ego. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że byłeś dawcą? I Gemma się na to zgodziła?

\- Niezupełnie.

\- Harry!!! – Louis nie miał pojęcia, czym jego mąż może go jeszcze zaskoczyć.

\- To ty, Loueh, jesteś dawcą.

Błękitnooki zamrugał zdziwiony.

\- Jak?

Tym razem Harry wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo potrafisz odlecieć podczas seksu.

Louis szybko zasłonił uszy Leah-Lea.

\- Harry, uważaj na słowa! – upomniał go. – I… coś ty powiedział? Zabrałeś moją spermę bez pozwolenia?

\- No – przytaknął Harry. – Tak jakby.

\- „Tak jakby”?

\- Myślałem, że ta obrączka świadczy, iż mam do tego prawo.

Louis miał zaprzeczyć, ale zaciął się.

\- Ha! Wiedziałem – rzekł z satysfakcją Harry. – Cóż, wszystkiego najlepszego.

Louis uśmiechnął się, lecz nie bardzo rozumiał.

\- Ta wiadomość to…

\- Twój prezent urodzinowy, kochanie.

Dorodne rumieńce pojawiły się na policzkach Louisa. Nie sądził, że po jedenastu latach małżeństwa jego mąż potrafi tak go zaskoczyć.

\- Najlepszy – odparł, nachylając się do pocałunku.

| 19 |

Talent Valerie odkryli, gdy dziewczynka wpadła w nocy do ich sypialni i zaczęła na cały głos śpiewać Adele. W tamtej chwili Louis po prostu wiedział, że jego dziecko nie będzie zwyczajne (pomijając fakt, że uważał wszystkie swoje dzieci za wyjątkowe). Sęk w tym, że Valerie miała pięć lat, wspaniały głos i stanowczo obierała sobie cele. Na szczęście proporcjonalne do jej wieku. Kiedy chciała nową lalkę, nie musiała błagać. Ona po prostu wiedziała, że musi sobie na nią zapracować. Harry nie miał prawa – jak powiedział Louis – wtrącać się w jej rozwój. Było to spowodowane tym, że Louis przyłapał Harry’ego na robieniu z Leah-Lea „chłopczycy”, zabierając ją i Nate’a na szalone przygody nad jezioro. Louis po prostu nie mógł tego znieść. Owszem, przy Nathanielu przymykał oko, ponieważ był to chłopiec, a Louisowi nie zależało na tym, by wychować go na homo- czy heteroseksualistę. Miał być taki, jakim stworzył go Bóg i Louis kochał go całym sercem, ale z biegiem lat zbliżył się bardziej do dziewczynek. Ani Harry, ani Nate nie mieli mu tego za złe. Widzieli jaką wielką przyjemność sprawia Louisowi czesanie ich włosów, uczenie nowych słów i zabawy w księżniczki.

Mimo, iż Leah-Lea i Valerie były według innych (jak to mówił Harry i Louis: osób z zewnątrz) swoimi przeciwieństwami, to spędzały ze sobą prawie każdą chwilę i czasami zdarzało im się zachowywać jak bliźniaczki. Leah-Lea była blondynką, Valerie brunetką – jak Nate – i nawzajem się uzupełniały. Jedna, jak i druga, wiedziały co najbardziej lubi siostra, jaka jest jej ulubiona zabawa i w czym jest najlepsza. Kiedy obie przekroczyły ósmy rok życia, zaczęły dostrzegać w sobie nawzajem różnice. Harry się tego obawiał; Louis raczej odpychał te myśli w najdalsze zakątki swojego umysłu.

Leah-Lea w głębi duszy wiedziała, że odstaje od rodzeństwa. Nie była gorsza, słabsza, czy mniejsza. Cały sekret krył się w tym, jak Valerie i Nate byli do siebie podobni. Mieli identyczne oczy i brązowe włosy, a sposób w jaki się uśmiechali, dobijał Li. Co najgorsze, nie miała pojęcia jak przyszła na świat, a kiedy z biegiem lat zaczęto tłumaczyć tego w szkole, poczuła się zupełnie zagubiona. Wiedziała bowiem, że żaden z jej tatusiów nie mógł zajść w ciążę.

Cały ten proces wywarł na niej dużo stresu, ale ukazał też talent, dzięki któremu, Leah-Lea zaczęła znów żyć jak szczęśliwa dziewczynka. Żyjąc dotąd w cieniu młodszej siostry, która królowała na scenie podczas przedstawień szkolnych, Li powiedziała sobie: dość. Była inteligentna, zawsze wiedziała co robi i analizowała to tak, jakby stała z boku. Za każdym razem, gdy tatusiowie pytali ją, czy wszystko w porządku, potrafiła zagrać roześmianą i w pełni zadowoloną z życia.

Po swoich dwunastych urodzinach zgłosiła się do szkolnego przesłuchania. Miała zamiar zdobyć rolę w sztuce „Alicja w krainie czarów”. Na początku nie liczyła na nic szczególnego. Posiadała świadomość tego, że niczego nie dostajemy od razu – jak nauczył ją Harry. Lecz pomimo jej zdziwienia i kilkakrotnego zadawania pytań w stylu: „Naprawdę? Czy to żart?”, dostała główną rolę.

Louis był zachwycony tą wiadomością, jak i wizją szycia kostiumu. Spędzili razem długie wieczory, ściągając miary i dobierając materiał. Nie obeszło się również bez pomocy babci Jay.

Leah-Lea odnosiła sukces w swojej dziedzinie do końca szkoły. Nie musiała starać się o rolę; nauczyciele po prostu prosili ją, by wystąpiła w przedstawieniu.

W taki sposób Leah-Lea zrozumiała, że jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

| 20 |

Louis od zawsze miał bzika na punkcie porządku i ładu w swoich – i swoich bliskich – codziennych czynnościach. Zayn wyśmiewał go, gdy widział jak ten przygotowuje śniadanie do szkoły.

\- Valerie nie lubi szynki, ale za to kocha sałatę – myślał głośno Louis, dobierając odpowiednie składniki. – Szynka wędruje do Li, a ser do Nate’a.

\- Louis? – Zayn postanowił wyrwać Louisa z transu. – Nate nie potrzebuje kanapek. Nate już tu nie mieszka, pamiętasz?

Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a potem przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz.

\- Nadal nie potrafię się do tego przyzwyczaić – jęknął w odzewie.

\- Jesteś jak nadopiekuńcza mama. Właściwie, jesteś taki sam jak Perrie, kiedy Rosalin znalazła sobie mieszkanie z przyjaciółkami.

Louis zgromił Zayna wzrokiem.

\- I to właśnie przez twoją córkę mój mały syneczek postanowił zrobić to samo.

Zayn uniósł dłonie w geście obronnym.

\- Miej pretensje do niej i jej uroku osobistego, który odziedziczyła po…

\- Nie kończ. Dobrze ci radzę.

Zayn zaśmiał się, ale Louis nadal pozostał naburmuszony.

\- Hej, rozchmurz się. Nasze dzieci sobie radzą. Przecież nie sypiają ze sobą każdej nocy, w końcu mieszkają oddzielnie. A nawet jeśli, to co? Są dorośli.

Louis spojrzał przerażony na swojego przyjaciela, po czym skrzywił się.

\- Mogłeś zachować to dla siebie! Jak mam spać po nocach, wyobrażając sobie, że jakaś tam Rosalin Malik obmacuje mojego małego Nate’a!

\- Wow! Stop! – Harry nagle wszedł do mieszkania. – Co się tam dzieje?

\- Wydaje mi się, że to Nate obmacuje Rosalin, nie sądzisz, Lou? – Zayn ściszył głos, wiedząc, że Harry zareaguje na takie słowa jeszcze gorzej niż Louis.

Wkrótce mężczyzna z burzą loków i czerwonym od mrozu nosem pojawił się w kuchni i zaczął ogrzewać swoje dłonie o kubek herbaty.

\- Dziewczyny już gotowe? – zapytał.

Louis wychylił się zza drzwi. Mógł dostrzec cienie swoich córek, które krzątały się po łazience.

\- Wydaje mi się, że znów się spóźnią.

\- Wujek Zayn pójdzie je pośpieszyć – zaproponował mulat, jednak Louis wykierował w jego stronę ostry nóż.

\- Może lepiej będzie, jak wujek Zayn pójdzie już do pracy.

\- Jesteś dziś wyjątkowo niemiły, kochanie – wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Harry i podszedł do Louisa, po czym objął go w pasie.

Louis natychmiast rozpłynął się w jego ramionach. Jednocześnie kochał i nienawidził swojego męża za robienie mu takich rzeczy. Czasami Louis po prostu musiał pokazać jaki jest zły, a nie ulegać słodkim zagraniom Harry’ego. Tylko jak tu się oprzeć?

Harry nachylił się do cudownego – jak uważał Louis – pocałunku. Za nimi rozległy się jęki obrzydzenia, należące do Zayna jak i dziewczynek. Harry niechętnie oderwał się od męża i spojrzał uważnie na swoje córki. Codziennie analizował ich ubiór i wygląd, by po chwili stwierdzić, że mogą śmiało pojawić się między ludźmi. Najbardziej zależało mu na braku kolczyków, przesadnego makijażu (zwłaszcza u trzynastoletniej Valerie, u której makijaż w ogóle nie wchodził w grę) i skąpych ubrań. Tego dnia jego córki były przepiękne. Leah-Lea związała swoje blond kręcone włosy w wysokiego kucyka, gdyż na pierwszych lekcjach miała WF. Za to Valerie puściła proste pasma wzdłuż ramion, które okrywał beżowy sweter w czarne paski.

Louis westchnął wreszcie i pchnął ich do drzwi.

\- No idźcie już – wyganiał ich.

Chciał mieć cały dom dla siebie.

| 21 |

Harry i Louis byli bardzo skomplikowanym małżeństwem. Wyjeżdżając gdzieś poza miasto, mieli zwyczaj siedzenia długo w samochodzie i konsultowania ze sobą rzeczy, o których mogli zapomnieć, choć nie powinni.

\- A żelazko?

\- Używałeś po mnie?

\- Nie. Valerie i Leah-Lea też. Wyszły dużo wcześniej.

\- W takim razie jest wyłączone.

\- A gaz? Zostawiliśmy coś na gazie?

\- Zjedliśmy tylko zapiekanki z serem.

\- Racja. Co z pralką?

Harry zamyślił się, co zaniepokoiło Louisa.

\- Harry, pralka?

\- Wydaje mi się, że wyciągałem dziś rano mokre ciuchy.

\- Mam sprawdzić?

\- Nie, nie. Jestem tego pewien.

\- Wyjąłeś wszystko z gniazdek?

\- Po co? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, jakby Louis nagle powiedział coś, czego nie miał w zwyczaju.

\- Może być burza. Potem pójdzie telewizor i cała reszta. Jezu…

\- Nie wyciągałem. Nie wiedziałem.

\- Ale ja to zrobiłem.

\- Więc czemu pytasz?

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. To tak z przyzwyczajenia.

Harry uśmiechnął się i nachylił do pocałunku. Louis chętnie zaakceptował ten gest.

\- Czy to już wszystko? – zapytał Harry.

\- Tak. Możemy ruszać.

Harry zapalił silnik.

\- Chwila! – Louis krzyknął na cały samochód. Harry już wiedział, po kim Nate odziedziczył swoje „wybuchy”. – Dziewczynki mówiły, kiedy wracają?

\- Valerie przed dziewiątą, jak my. A Leah-Lea przed północą.

\- Pozwoliłeś jej na to?

\- Ale co?

Louis uderzył się w czoło.

\- Jezu, mówię o Li. Dlaczego dostała mniejszy limit od Val?

\- Limit? – Harry zaśmiał się. – Halo, obsługa klienta? Chciałbym uzgodnić nowy limit na darmowe minuty…

\- Harry! – Louis przerwał mu z nutą rozczarowania w głosie. – Nie żartuj ze mnie.

\- W porządku, kochanie. Posłuchaj, Li dostała większą swobodę, ponieważ jest starsza i musi się wyszaleć.

\- Phi! Wyszaleć? Pewnie z tym chłopakiem… jak mu tam? A tak. Justin – wypowiedział ze wstrętem Louis.

\- Ona ma 17 lat!

\- I co z tego?

\- Pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy? Miałem 18!

\- Przynajmniej byłeś pełnoletni.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że za rok będziesz traktował Leah-Lea inaczej, tylko z tego powodu, że przestawi jej się druga cyferka. Kochanie, jesteś nadopiekuńczy. Przyznaj to.

\- Nie jestem!

\- Wyzywam cię.

Harry patrzył na Louisa bardzo ostro, z charakterystycznym błyskiem w oczach. Louis wiedział, że znów się przekomarzają. W pewnym stopniu bardzo to lubił, ale – niestety – zwykle przegrywał.

\- Może trochę się troszczę, ale nie jestem nadopiekuńczy.

\- Wyzywam cię, Louis – powtórzył Harry. – Przyznaj, że jesteś.

Louis próbował odwrócić wzrok od swojego męża, lecz nadal czuł na sobie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie. W końcu nie wytrzymał:

\- Och, dobrze już dobrze! Jestem nadopiekuńczy! Zadowolony?

Harry wybuchł triumfalnym śmiechem i wyrzucił dłoń w górę, póki nie spotkała się ona z twardym sufitem samochodu. Mimo jęku i bólu, nadal kpił z Louisa.

\- A tak poza tym, poznałem tatę Justina.

\- Co ty nie powiesz – odparł ze znudzeniem Louis. – Jeszcze zacznij mnie z nim zdradzać.

\- Niall jest hetero.

\- Więc mówicie sobie na ty – nadal się drażnił.

\- Louis?

\- Tak?

\- Zamknij się.

| 22 |

Jakiś czas później Nate odwiedził swoich tatusiów z wiadomością o zaręczynach. Harry mimo obaw młodej pary, był zachwycony i od razu zaczął im gratulować. Za to Louis siedział cicho; był zniesmaczony i trochę zawiedziony. Później, gdy rozmawiali o tym z Harry’m, przyznał, że dwadzieścia pięć lat to idealny wiek na zaślubiny i myślał, że ich syn nie będzie miał jaj by się oświadczyć, lecz było coś jeszcze. Louis zaczynał rozumieć, że się starzeje.

W dzień ślubu obserwował tych wszystkich ludzi i uśmiechał się. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Nawet kiedy dręczyła go wizja odejścia najmłodszej córki z domu i obawiał się, że niedługo Leah-Lea i Justin wyskoczą z pomysłem zamieszkania razem. Tego by nie zniósł. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Harry doskonale wiedział, co chodzi po głowie jego partnerowi. Znał go zbyt dobrze, by to przeoczyć, ale przez cały wieczór milczał, by móc porozmawiać o tym szczerze, sam na sam. Kiedy zegar wybił dwudziestą trzecią, Harry zaproponował Louisowi krótki spacer po okolicy w celu wyciszenia.

Przystanęli obok ławki, zauważając, że weselna muzyka jest tam na tyle cicha, by mogli porozmawiać. Harry objął Louisa i kazał mu spojrzeć na ogromny namiot, w którym tańczyli goście.

\- Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy się spotkaliśmy?

\- Wesele twojej siostry – odparł Louis, wtulając swoją głowę w zagłębienie szyi Harry’ego. Potarł nosem jego delikatną skórę.

\- Nasz pierwszy pocałunek?

\- Tyły autobusu, kiedy odprowadzałeś mnie do domu po koncercie.

\- Nasz pierwszy raz?

\- W namiocie, w wakacje. Pojechaliśmy z Liamem, Danielle i Zaynem nad morze. Tam Zayn poznał Perrie.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Piękne czasy, prawda?

\- Tak – przyznał z bólem Louis. – A teraz mam pięćdziesiąt dwa lata i świadomość, że to nigdy nie wróci.

\- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? Spójrz, mamy siebie. Wychowaliśmy trójkę wspaniałych, utalentowanych i nieziemsko ślicznych dzieci. Posiadamy dobrze płatną pracę, przyjaciół, rodzinę, dom. Czego więcej chcesz do szczęścia?

\- Umm – mruknął Louis, w szyję Harry’ego. – Czy ja wiem? Nowej pary butów?

\- Och, wróciła moja księżniczka.

Louis oderwał się do Harry’ego i marszcząc brwi, spojrzał na niego.

\- Czy doczekam się dnia, w którym przestaniesz mnie tak nazywać?

Harry pocałował go w policzek i szepnął do ucha szybkie:

\- Nie.

Potem przez chwilę całowali się i przytulali, mrucząc coś o tym, jak szaleni byli za młodych lat.

\- … i naprawdę nigdy nie pogodzę się z tą okropną, okropną, okropną świadomością starzenia się.

\- A jeśli zabiorę cię do Paryża? – zapytał Harry, mrużąc oczy.

Louis zastygł.

\- Boże. Naprawdę? – zapiszczał. – Ostatnio byliśmy tam kiedy… O mój…

\- No dokończ – zachęcał Harry, zafascynowany ekscytacją swojego męża. Wciąż wyglądał tak pięknie, kiedy nie mógł powstrzymać emocji. Harry uwielbiał ten widok.

\- Kiedy mi się oświadczyłeś. - Oczy Louisa zaszkliły się. Przytulił mocno Harry’ego i złożył pocałunek na jego ustach.

\- To byłby idealny skok w przeszłość – dodał, a Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak przyznać mu rację.

KONIEC.


End file.
